


We were born for this

by HappyGoSuckyFucky



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Angel & Vessel Interactions (Supernatural), Angel Vessel Trauma (Supernatural), Angel Vessels (Supernatural), Codependency, Devika's not a nice person with Danny, Family Drama, Gen, Implied Relationships, Law Enforcement, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Missing Persons, Misunderstandings, Multiple Religion & Lore Sources, POV Outsider, SEAL Steve McGarrett, Soul Bond, Symbiotic Relationship, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGoSuckyFucky/pseuds/HappyGoSuckyFucky
Summary: Where Amelie Williams missing case is closed by her sudden appearance.
Relationships: Michael/Original Female Character(s), Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. 1.- Of Perception and Secrets

> People generally see what they look for and hear what they listen for. - TO KILL A MOCKINGBIRD

* * *

Something's wrong with his baby, that much Danny Williams knows.

It isn't just the sudden apparition of his daughter after nine years missing, or the creepy fact that she doesn't look older than eleven years old, it's more than that. It's the way she looks at him, a stare so empty and devoid of life but somehow full of something deep, something he can't seem to decipher. It's the way she inspects a room before entering and the serious manner she seizes everyone as if they were potential enemies. It's the tattooed body she has. It's the bound marks around her wrists and neck.

It's so much more than Danny can't get his mind on, that _doesn't_ want to get his mind on. His daughter has come to know suffering for a long time, she has matured, she knows of the evil of the world, and he doesn't want to understand more that he already has. 

She's no longer the sweet eight-year-old she had been when she went missing. There's nothing innocent or naive in her any more, not even the cheerful smile she had possessed and that could melt anyone's heart.

She's no longer Amelie Williams, she doesn't even respond to the name any more. 

And the only thing Danny can do is wait.

..

It's a slow and cruel torture to watch how his daughter withdraws from everyone, her family, her old friends, even her own twin sister is not treated differently. And it's not just the way she barely talks to them, or the way she ignores everything around herself.

He's trying so hard to make her feel at home again, to make her feel the burning love and care he feels for her. His kin, his angel, his favourite daughter -even if he can't bring himself to say it out loud, it simply wouldn't be fair to his other children- the only prodigy of the entire Williams family. It's not a secret that his daughter has always been extremely smart, however, since her sudden apparition she seems to have knowledge beyond her years, as well as abilities that normally would have taken decades to make perfect.

Everything about her is stranger, for every strange and sometimes spooky fact he learns about her, there's five more facts even stranger than the last. Even the way she speaks -so evenly polite- is strange.

By the time the eighteen birthday of his twin daughters arrived, Amelie had made clear her distaste for such events, so he simply let her stay in the solitude of her room to write in her journal. 

The party downstairs carried out till night, the people enjoying the animated celebration that 5-0 had prepared for the twins -even if they hadn't seen one of them since being found- it was a joyous day for them, the music had cheered Danny enough to stop thinking obsessively about his daughter and the guilt he felt for being a bad parent.

As the night met the early morning only Ohana had stayed, chatting quietly as they drank from their drinks.

That lasted until they heard a knock on the front door. Upon interchanging confused glances, Steve had decided to open the door only to reveal a big package wrapped in black, addressed to one Devika Miracle.

“Devika Miracle?” Asked Lou after reading the little card.

Most of them looked at Danny as if he knew who was the gift for, he shrugged, uncertain of how to respond.

The bother was taken from their shoulders as Amelie ran downstairs on her white silk gown that had become her everyday outfit for four months since her arrival to Hawaii.

She took the package from Kono's hands swiftly and turned around to return again to her room.

“Amelie, wait!” Danny had said in hopes of knowing what was happening, the package could be dangerous for all he knew.

And for the first time in a week he got to hear the voice of his eighteen-year-old daughter.

“My name is _Devika_.” 

…

A week after that, Devika -as requested by his daughter- had worn for the first time the classy black dress that came in the package with the elegant dark red shoes that came along with it. It was such a different sight to be seen, though it was an improvement from the sleeping gown that she wore because she refused to even be in the same room that the child clothes he had bought her. 

Two days after the party they had installed security cameras around the house just to make sure that whoever delivered the packages was recognized by them. However, every few days the package would simply appear on Devika's room instead of outside the front door, deeming the efforts to catch whoever the sender was, useless.

But Danny couldn't bring himself to ask his daughter, not after seeing the happiness that filled her little body when she received the packages, whoever was sending the gifts was special to Devika, and he wouldn't ruin that, not even for a little peace of mind.

His Ohana doesn't mind Devika's attitude, nor the strangeness of the situation, they let her to deal with herself as she wanted, never forcing her to open up, to speak or socialize if she doesn't feel like it. And for the most part Danny thinks it works, because Devika begins to greet them politely in the morning, to smile a bit more when they compliment her dresses. 

Sometimes Danny can pretend that she never left home.

..

Devika has been going out recently. Danny never knows where or why, but he knows that Devika always comes back at midnight, wearing a different set of clothes with a stronger presence that only grows stronger as the days pass. 

Each time she enters a room it's impossible to not feel oppressed by her, it's like something bigger it's inside her and her body is just barely enough to contain it. In days when Danny sees the worst of humanity, he prays, not because he actually believes in God, but because he can hear how his daughter sometimes prays in the nights. 

How words filled with utter devotion and loyalty are delivered to a being no one can see. How she switches from English to some foreign language that he can't understand, but that ultimately sounds celestial. 

She prays to Michael, the Archangel, his name always told with such conviction that could match that of pure love.

Sometimes, he hears someone answering, a male voice that carries righteousness within his tone. But he forgets about it, he's almost asleep when he gets a peek from the voice that he's not quite sure it's real.

He doesn't want it to be real, because that would mean that the ones supposed to protect her, didn't. He doesn't want to deal with that.

And for a time he doesn't.

…

Danny doesn't get his wish in all of its entirety, half a year after his daughter appearance, a young man on his early twenties knocks on his door.

And tears the illusion of a perfect family apart.


	2. Of Michael and no Michael part.1

“

Angels have very nasty tempers. Especially when they’re feeling righteous.

-Clive Barker, Mister B. Gone”

Steve watches as the young man, Michael, walks into their life as a hurricane. He tears everything apart, Danny's dreams and wishes without even trying. 

He comes one day knocking on the door of their home, smiles charmingly at them and promptly steals every single ounce of attention that Devika can muster in a single second. The teenage girl is at his side in a matter of moments, talking to him in a language he can't understand at unholy speed.

"Beloved, calm down." He says in English and in Steve's head alarm bells ring non-stop. 

It's not normal. 

Not this kind of sick obedience she has at a single sentence. Not the look of absolute adoration that paints her childish face and certainly not the pure love that her words let show. It's all wrong, and Steve can't do anything but observe.

The slight reminder deep in his mind that despite her youthful appearance, Devika is not a child goes unheard. No matter how old the little blonde girl is, in his eyes she will always be the little girl he met all those years ago.

Steve's not someone that cowers easily, very few times in fact has he allowed himself to show fear and anxiety before a though situation, and certainly a boy that looks right out of highschool doesn't intimidate him at all.

But of course he's worng about this.

A secretly taken picture later that he sends to some friends is all it takes to confuse and carve fear in him even more.

Because 'Michael' doesn't exist and in his place Adam Milligan does, a boy of barely eighteen years old that disappeared in two thousand eight, that should be dead considering the blood he left behind. He should be twenty eight by now, but just like Devika he looks just the same if not a bit older from the picture.

The situation is getting more complicated and Steve doesn't know what to do.


	3. Of Michael and no Michael part.2

The meeting goes well.

But Steve's fear does nothing more than grow as the moon starts to rise.

Devika and her friend (?) do not move from their place at he couch, they don't even speak, their hands are clasped tightly and somehow Steve knows that words are useless to them.

Like him and Danno after all their years together as friends and more, it's certainly intriguing in a way, he supposes, but that's not quite right, he knows Devika has been through horrible life experiences and that Michael (Adam) was one of the people involved, he doesn't know how or why, but he's sure of it.

He watches anxiously for a sign, for something to intervene in what he knows is not a good relationship, Devika's hands are starting to bruise after being held tightly for most of the day but she doesn't let go.

There's bliss in her face, as she looks at the older man, it's like nothing else exists when Michael is in the room.

And how Steve hates that.

…

Michael left close to twelve, not even sparing a single glance in his direction, simply saying goodbye to Devika by giving her a faint kiss in her temple.

"So," Steve starts awkwardly, trying to not sound too eager. "That was Michael."

"Who is Michael, anyway?"

Devika stared at him, her head adorably tilted to her right and her eyes blank, for a moment it looked like she wouldn't answer (not that Steve expected her to.) But then her mouth opened and she replied with stable voice.

"Now war arose in heaven, Michael and his angels fighting against the dragon. And the dragon and his angels fought back, but he was defeated, and there was no longer any place for them in heaven. And the great dragon was thrown down, that ancient serpent, who is called the devil and Satan, the deceiver of the whole world—he was thrown down to the earth, and his angels were thrown down with him. ~ Revelations 12:7-9" 

After replying she got up from the couch and marched soundlessly to her room in the floor above.

Steve stood puzzled in his spot, considering her words. Michael (Adam?) Did have a strong bearing, enough to make others feel like he was an otherworldly being, the underlaying devotion behind Devika's words was proof of that, but was it enough for her to actually believe that? She simply replied as if what she said was a fact, like the was no another answer.

Steve grew more worried, there was no other way to see things now. He knew that if he brought up the issue Devika would disappear again from the life of Danny, from his life, form Gracie's life, he knew Danny would never forgive him for it if he did, but he couldn't remain silent, it was a worrying and yet he could not do anything.

Danny had had his own concerns about the meeting but certainly not something like this.

Steve had begun to wonder if Devika had been abducted all those years ago by a religious cult. It was the only answer he could muster at the moment.

(The only logic explanation.)

…

In the early morning Steve remained awake, not able to close his eyes and rest with his mind full of thoughts, at his side his blond partner sleep snoring quietly.

Noise could be heard from Devika's room, her whispering voice reciting what could only be a prayer.

He payed more attention, remembering her reply from the day before.

"St. Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle. Be our protection against the malice and snares of the devil. May God rebuke him, we humbly pray. And do you, O Prince of the heavenly host, by the divine power, thrust into hell Satan and all evil spirits who prowl about the world, seeking the ruin of souls*."

Silence extended for a while, Steve wondered if Devika had fallen asleep before finishing her prayer, though that was probably not the case as her voice sounded a final time before fading again.

"Amen." 

It sounded ominous in a way he could not explain, like something was coming, something bigger and greater than them, but it also sounded intimate in a strange way, like Devika was talking with her sweetheart. 

It sounded wrong.

…

Steve woke up to the sound of Danny yelling.

The blond seemed almost erratic standing in the hall, supporting himself on a nearby wall, Devika's room ajar.

Steve got out of bed quickly, sprinting to the side of his lover.

"Danny!" Steve called the other, holding him and not letting him fall when his knees seemed to budge under him.

The blond refused to talk, simply signaling the room behind them shakily. Steve have him a last glance, leaving his side to open the door properly and enter Devika's room.

He stood in the entrance, his eyes scanning the whole room with growing horror each second.

Devika was gone.

Her room a mess, like a hurricane had passed through her room, obvious signs of fight showed through all the place, signs of resistance. 

From what? Steve didn't know.

Blood was splattered in the walls and even in the roof, holes in the walls proof of someone being slamed against them.

It had been quite the fight, obviously.

But then why hadn't Steve heard anything? Not even a peep from the room, a cry for help of Devika?

He closed his eyes, devasted.

…

Saint Michael Prayer: The Prayer to Saint Michael usually refers to one specific Catholic prayer to Michael the Archangel, among the various prayers in existence that are addressed to him. From 1886 to 1964, this prayer was recited after Low Mass in the Catholic Church, although not incorporated into the text or the rubrics of the Mass.

Uh, so this is definitely the complete chapter.


End file.
